


Troublesome Little Junjou

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: (I made a story with this same title a long time ago but never finished it, so here it is, my remake. This is an adoption not m-preg.)Children have always been a foriegn word to the Junjou characters, but when the time actually came for them to take care of such small bundles of fluff, would they understand what it means to be a parent? How exactly would it make them feel, how would their children feel, and more importantly can their realtionship continue to thrive with such a sudden development?
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 4





	1. Romantica Of Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I made a story with this same title a long time ago but never finished it, so here it is, my remake. This is an adoption not m-preg.)  
> Children have always been a foriegn word to the Junjou characters, but when the time actually came for them to take care of such small bundles of fluff, would they understand what it means to be a parent? How exactly would it make them feel, how would their children feel, and more importantly can their realtionship continue to thrive with such a sudden development?

AUTHOR NOTE: If you get confused by chapter order, please think about it like the shows order, I decided to make the Romantica, Terrorist, and Egoist, as separate stories but also in one story. It seemed better that way and less time management for me personally, anyway I hope you enjoy thank you very much for reading. ♡♡

"Misaki, I want us to have children." I heard the silver haired man I knew of as Usagi utter out the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard come from those thin lips. The entire situation that was developing in front of me had only left me speechless and I had no clue what I was supposed to say.

"Such things need to be done properly dont' they, first we'll need to find an orphanage. If there's any places you have in mind let me know." Lightining a cigarette, he began to smoke while seemingly thinking to himself. Even though he was saying this with such a serious face, I was still trying to process it in the first place.

"W-Wait a minute, where do you think you can get off saying something like that, b-besides where did the idea of children come from?! By the way, don't go smoking indoors, you're going to cause a fire harzard baka!"

I demanded, to which he only looked over at me with a casual expression that made me want to kill him. "Why? Such a stupid question, beacuse I want to; infact there may be an orphanage down the road..." Crossing his arms over his chest, I just watched that baka ignore me.

Before I could even remotely reply back to his daydream world, I noticed him pick up an item I hadn't noticed before. Interestingly enough, it was a collection of different areas that we might be able to actually do this from. Apparently he put a lot of thought into this, even so, I can't just go along with it so easily.

"I don't approve of this, besides you hate kids!" Regardless, he only traced his finger down the paper's routes until Usagi finally found what it was that we were supposed to go to. "Are you even listening to me Usagi?!" Of course, attempting to take the item from him was no use, since he only shoved me to the side.

Without any warning Usagi tossed me my coat, which I caught with ease, and I was given some sort of genuine smile that I swear was giving me chills and at any minute I wouldn't hesitate to hit him. "We're leaving Misaki, once you're ready we'll get going."

"I am not leaving to get some random child from your fantasies, explain yourself first, what exactly has gotten into you?!" Suddenly looking more than annoyed, I was practically dragged outside despite my protests about the situation, and forced into his shining bright red sports car. No matter what, there was nothing I could honestly do but go along with this gigantic mess.

Once we finally got to the orphanage he talked about, I'd honestly given up on trying to convince him out of this on the way there, so I was just peacefully following beside him. Even so, I was sure that once we got inside that it wouldn't be difficult for things to take a twist for the worst.

Hearing the sounds of children screaming and laughing, I put on my best smile for each of them, but I wasn't sure if Usagi was all that happy. Regardless, he didn't complain but was staring down any child that came near him and kept his distance; I wasn't really sure where their caretaker was at the moment, but assumed he or she was in another room.

I just hope their caretakers aren't neglecting them or anything, the children seemed happy enough though, so I don't think that there was much reason to worry about it. I hadn't even realized that Usagi had disappeared from my side and he was no where to be found. "Usagi?"

Once my lover was actually found, I noticed a tiny brunette child backing away from him like there was some sorta creep invading their personal space, and they wouldn't be wrong. "I want this one, it's a tiny Misaki, go get the papers."

Bonking him on the head I started to lecture Usagi without any hesitation about how wrong it is to stare down a child like some sorta weirdo, but that's when I started to connect the dots on this whole thing. "You...You only came here for a so called 'Tiny Misaki' didn't you?! We are not getting a child from your fantasy world, I bet you thought of that from some sort of novel work didn't you-"

I could see the children were getting scared beacuse of the yelling and so I had to quickly try and calm them down. "Of course not, I had the idea when I was discussing families in the work place, now if you'll excuse me..." I wanted to go after him but I couldn't leave the children like this; in the end I was forced to let Usagi leave.

After a few minutes a blonde haired lady came into the room with some paperwork in her hands and a small pen. Usagi held out some paperwork to me and a pen while giving me puppy dog eyes, which was hard for me to resist and so I signed hesitantly. "Fine, fine; don't blame me since you asked for this got it?"

But I didn't entirely mind beacuse he looked happy enough, that smile on his face was enough to be my mind at ease. Of course until we arrived back to where we lived with that tiny brunette, beacuse things were already going wrong real fast; Usagi was watching the tiny kid with absolute admiration and our new kid just couldn't stop fidgeting.

He was so nervous and not sure what he should be saying or doing, which only encased me into leaning down and rubbing his head ever so gently. "No worries, me and Usagi will take good care of you. Why don't you go sit down on the couch while I make something for you to eat, does some hot chocolate and fish sticks sound good?" Nodding their head, I stepped towards the kitchen with ease.

"By the way, what should we name him Usagi? .....Usagi?" I tried to ask my lover but wasn't receiving any reply; although when I turned around my pupils didn't take long at all to spot him staring intently at his newfound 'Tiny Misaki' and creeping out the tiny child again. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't do that to kids; geez, just come help me cook."

Dragging Usagi by the arm, the two of us stepped along in rhythm across the wooden floor underneath us. While making a little bit of small talk, I turned my head towards the man besides me with a simple smile on my face. "That's right, we should come up with a name, do you have any ideas? He is really shy so maybe something less extravagant and more simple-like..."

Looking over to his teddy bear his face lit up for some reason. "Simple-like...what about Suzuki?" Surprised by his suggestion I wasn't sure how to react while placing the fish sticks into the oven. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with the name but it seemed sort of weird to call my own child after that grown man's damn teddy bear. "You don't like it?"

"It's not that, I just think it's kind of weird to be calling a child after a teddy bear...I don't know...I mean I guess there isn't a problem and it seems good enough but umm...fine, Suzuki it is." I stuttered towards Usagi while trying to keep my words flowing out of my mouth. Pressing his lips against my own for a mere second; I was already enticed by those eyes that kept staring back at me genuinely.

I was about to kiss him once more until we heard a sudden voice that made me jump away in an instant. It wasn't easy to admit that I wish we hadn't been interrupted but it would be nice if we hadn't in all honesty. Although my skin was starting to crawl once my eyes caught sight of how pissed off the man besides me was.

"What are you doing?" Suzuki tried to ask us which pushed me into grabbing him by the hand and taking the child far away from us.

"Umm...uhhh...the fishsticks are almost done so why don't you go sit down, c'mon I'll go with you. Oh right, I'll keep Suzuki entertained so would you mind getting the fishsticks out in a few minutes Usagi? If the center isn't soft then let them be in there for just a few more minutes but that's all!"

Smiling at me, Suzuki followed me regardless of his curiosity and the two of us were able to sit down peacefully. Thankfully Usagi wasn't messing anything up and doing as he was told, which must've helped calm him down. This was definitely going to be trouble and I could easily notice that much but what else could I do...?


	2. The Destiny Of A Terrorist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children have always been a foriegn word to the Junjou characters, but when the time actually came for them to take care of such small bundles of fluff, would they understand what it means to be a parent? How exactly would it make them feel, how would their children feel, and more importantly can their realtionship continue to thrive with such a sudden development?

Stepping along the concrete below me, I could already feel the exhaustion from the previous long hours of college already burning me out. The heat from the practically shining sun was almost blinding my eyes, but the flowing wind eased my nerves easily enough.

Looking around at the beautiful sights passing me by, I couldn't help noticing how the leaves were flowing ever so gently in the wind, it was sorta nice in Its' own way. Without any warning though I could hear footsteps coming from behind me and twisted around to see a woman running to catch up with me.

"Wait...please...you have a college student uniform dont' you, could you help us for the day please? We've been having a little bit of trouble lately getting offers so we would appreciate it if you could lend a hand."

I couldn't really understand why she was so panicked but heard her out regardless, and was surprised by the lady's offer. There was no way I could object, but I wasn't sure how Miyagi would take the situation either, even so it didn't seem that bad of an idea beacuse who knows what'll happen in the future.

Pondering over the whole thing, I eventually nodded my head which made her brighten up like a lightbulb. Stepping in rhythm with each click of her high heels, we eventually arrived to an Orphanage and I was lead over to a two children. Afterward, she gave me instructions and some other necessities. "Miyagi should be home by now, so there shouldn't be any problems."

Stepping in the front door, I found the most precious person to me in the world sitting on our couch. Just a simple glance from him was enough to make my heart pound. "Welcome home Shinobu, what's for dinner-" Stopping in his tracks; he didn't exactly seem to know what to think of the two children that were standing by my side. "Did you find some lost children or something...?"

"Of course not, they are ours." Ignoring his confusion and panic, I urged the two blonde boys to find something to do while we talked, even so each one had mixed reactions. One of them was running around with clear excitement on their faces while the other was just clinging onto my leg with an obvious shy aura. "The orphanage asked us to take care of them for a little while, nothing more nothing less."

"Say that sooner!" Miyagi told me, breathing out a deep sigh. Once the tiny child came over to Miyagi, his shirt was being pulled on ever so lightly, and it didn't seem like my lover had any idea what to do. "Ah...do you want something?"

Their stomachs starting to growl, the two of us could only take that as it was time to have dinner. I couldn't help smiling over this whole thing and dashing towards the Kitchen in an instant. "Just tell them to wait a moment, I'll make them porridge, it'll be their first meal with us so I have to make it special, just you see!"

Even so, the shy one was clinging to me once more which only made me stare in curiosity; both of them seemed very similar in appearance but were much different on the outside. Even so, I tried not to let any of this bother me and began to mix up the ingredients without any problems and cook it on the stove for a little while until I finally placed it onto the table.

Giving a nervous laugh to himself while watching the meal being placed before us, Miyagi seemed to remember something. "That's right, you never said what your names were?"

"Yoh, my brother over there by the Old Man is Takatsuki." Nodding my head, I let the children get settled into their chairs while getting the other two smaller meals I made and placed them gently onto the table.

"Old man?" I could hear Miyagi saying to himself with a depressed look on his face. Regardless we all started to eat; it didn't seem like anything was wrong at first until the kids started to devour my porridge that I was especially hoping for them to eat.

"This is terrible, why would you even think to give me something like this?" Takatsuki demanded in an instance, which instantly made it feel like I was just stabbed by something. I really was wondering if it was that bad that he couldn't even stand to eat it, it couldn't have been that bad...

"I think it tastes amazing, I've never had food like this." Breathing out a deep sigh, Miyagi only shook his head as Takasuki pushed his food towards Yoh. I couldn't help looking down at my lap with an anxious look on my face from just those simple words until I heard Miyagi speaking up.

"Brat, finish your meal, be thankful Shinobu evenmade something for you understand,?!" Takatsuki did seem to be agitated but wouldn't fight over it anymore, most like so he wasn't yelled at. I wanted to ask Miyagi if it really was that bad but I couldn't find the words at the moment. Once we finished our meals, the two boys were more energetic more than ever and in that moment it started to dwell on me...how do you take care of kids again?

Of course, since they had nothing to do, the two twins began to take that as an opportunity to find whatever items they could and use each one to their advantage. I was trying my best to keep them in line, and so was Miyagi, but I just couldn't stop the argument from before creeping back into my mind.

They were seriously getting out of hand and neither of us knew what to do. It was easy to see that Miyagi was trying his best to keep them calm but it just didn't seem to work out especially beacuse he was becoming more and more concerned when I wouldn't look at him properly.

"Takatsuki touched me!" Kou yelled without any hesitation, crossing his arms, which only urged a fight between the two twins that we had no way of breaking up until they stopped to rub their eyes.

"Miyagi do you think the reason they are so worked up is beacuse they are starting to become tired?"

"Good catch Shinobu, I'll put them to bed so why don't you clean up their mess in the meantime?" Agreeing to his suggestion, I cleaned up the floor without any hesitation until I looked up at the table and could feel my cheeks growing red with embarresment.

"I mean...it wasn't like I was expecting anything big out of it or anything but...I guess I got my hopes up for nothing..." Feeling a hand brush across the back of my head, I instantly noticed that warmth coming from Miyagi.

"So you really were worried about what he said about their meal." Twisting towards him in an instant I tried to find the words to say but I just couldn't. "Geez...if it was that terrible do you think I would be eating it at all, you already know that you're improving and i enjoy eating those meals with you, don't let a small brat get in your head. Now, are you coming to bed?"

Feeling my face blushing up a bright pink I grasped him into a deep hug; letting our warm lips meet in an instant, I couldn't stop myself from touching my lips press against his for a few seconds before going to sleep with him, a large smile finally on my face.


	3. An Egoist And A Typhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children have always been a foriegn word to the Junjou characters, but when the time actually comes for them to take care of such small bundles of fluff, would they understand what it means to be a parent? How exactly would it make them feel, how would their children feel, and more importantly can their realtionship continue to thrive with such a sudden development?

Exhausted once more from work as an associate professor, I carelessly flung my jacket to the side, allowing it to collapse onto the couch beside me. It seriously took a toll on me but I was used to it enough by now. Pulling my tie away from my neck, I placed it on the table in front of me.

"Geez...I had to work overtime and everything was just so busy..." I was practically enveloped within the comfort of the couch underneath me and i could barely even move an inch by this point; although only moments after I was finally feeling relaxed, I could hear the phone ringing. "Damnit, what now?"

Getting up, I picked up the phone and put it up to my ear. I wasn't sure what to make of it since no one usually calls this late at night but It wasn't like I was going to ignore it or anything.

"Hello?" Interestingly enough, the voice I was hearing through the item in my fingertips wasn't what I was expecting, and I was wondering if it was some wrong number. "Is Nowaki there; I needed to talk with him about our arrangement."

"No he isn't...I can leave a message for you if you want?" I couldn't really understand who could be calling him about this, it wasn't exactly like I should be worried about these sort of things but it just seemed so weird he wouldn't tell me about it.

"That's alright, thank you very much for telling me, just ask him to call us and please tell him it's important." After that there was a sudden loud beep and our small conversation had ended as soon as it had come. But with such little information and with leaving me on such standards like she did, I couldn't help being overly curious.

Pacing the floor in circles while waiting for my Nowaki to get home, my head was searching for any possible explanation to this whole thing. "I never even knew he had contact with someone in the first place, then they just call out of the blue like that, what was I supposed to expect? No, No I shouldn't get so worked up over nothing, just keep calm and talk about it with him once he gets home."

Even so, I was just plain pacing the floor anxiously. Eventually Nowaki got home earlier than usual and seemed totally exhausted with everything that happened the whole day. "By the way, for some reason, you got an important phone call from someone and they want you to call them back.

"I thought they were going to call in the morning...geez...I'll do it in the morning. Sorry about that it was the Orphanage, they've been so busy lately that they needed a little extra help taking care of one of the children for just a day, I said that I needed to talk to you about it first though."

"It's just one day right; I don't neccesarily mind." Seeing that smile of his made me turn away quickly and I couldn't help myself from forming a slight blush on my face. Letting his warmth radiate into my own, I couldn't stop myself from letting my mind close off from any of my previous thoughts and the night went as quickly as it came.

Getting myself dressed for my professor work today, I went through my usual routine before following the smell of Nowaki's delicious morning breakfast. "Good morning, did you already make that call you needed to make?"

"Good morning, since you were still asleep I figured it would be a good idea. They said there has been a lot of children there lately and would appreciate it if we could lessen their burden by taking care of just one until someone will take the child. They would do their best to find someone soon but I wasn't sure what to do so I said I would call them back sometime today."

"Hmm...well It would be difficult with our work schedule, but we might be able to fit it around. If it isn't for too long I don't see the problem, though I'm sure it would be more complicated with a child around the house."

"I thought that too...I don't have work today, so would you like accepting for now and if it seems impossible to ask them to find someone else?" Pondering over it for only a moment, I eventually nodded my head and began to eat my breakfast with him. It didn't take long at all for the both of us to finish and finally go our separate ways for the day.

Of course, before I left, he stopped me in my tracks to give me the usual morning kiss of his that I couldn't help but love and despise at the same time. Of course, once I finally got to my destination and was able to begin on my work, I couldn't help noticing how distracted I was beacuse of our conversation from before. Even so, I tried my best not to let it disturb my thoughts or actions at the moment.

"I'm home Nowaki! So, what's for dinner tonight?" Seeing the blue haired little kid waiting around with a smile on her face at our dining table, I let my bag fall onto the floor without much effort and made my way towards her. "I see, they already dropped her off then?"

"Hi, my name is Noroki thanks for letting me stay here, it's so nice to meet you!" Sweetly giggling at me, I couldn't help being slightly relieved she was quite well behaved. "I was told so much about you, I can't wait to live here."

"It's nice to meet you too, before we do anything though you should eat up, it's been a long day." Nodding her head, the three of us began to devour the dinner in front of us. Although we hadn't exactly been able to make many plans since this happened so suddenly; after thinking it over a little bit I tried my best to finish dinner early and talk this over with Nowaki, but I was starting to become somewhat nervous over this whole thing.

"Why don't you tell us a little more about you?" I decided to ask, which made her perk up in an instant and she quickly nodded her head at us. I didn't entirely mind this too much in all honesty, it was sort of refreshing and she seemed so well behaved.

"Umm...let's see...I like playing with toys and I like books a whole lot; you've got so many, I wanna read them!" She told us, seeming really excited about things and practically running over towards the books. "Can I, Can I?"

"Go ahead, why don't you read this one?" I could hear Nowaki saying to her, while kneeling down and picking out one for her to look at. The two were getting along so well and it was really nice to see them like this, Nowaki would definitely be able to take care of her better than me, especially since he helped out at the Orphanage for so long he must know quite a bit about these things.

"Be careful with those books though, understand?" The two agreeing to it, I wasn't exactly sure if this would turn out real good or real bad but I tried not to think about it too much. Placing a single hand on my hip, I looked over to the setting sun while they were talking among themselves.


End file.
